From dreams to reality
by eroyuee
Summary: 1x3, Heero's POV, sap? Heero's logic towards Trowa's actions. A/N: sorry I am terrible at summaries. Please R&R!


Notes: First fic for me (ever), so I am open for edits/ideas/improvements, etc... and a better summary for this.

WARNING: Yaoi. If you don't know what this means (or if you don't like it), please stop reading and head somewhere else.

* * *

I lay the gun down on the table in front of me, having thoroughly polished and inspected it, making sure it's mechanisms would not fail me in a time of need. Of course, I always had to be prepared. It was carved into me to be of this nature. And habits never really change.

They've been targeting me recently. Or should I say they've been trying to track me down. Suddenly disappearing from my "job" as the Queen's bodyguard probably ticked off a couple of those higher-up diplomats. But she knew. She noticed. Relena, I mean. She knew I can't stop following my emotions. They didn't quite lead to her though. And she noticed that lately…

I might still care for her, her well-being, but I've been dreaming of green eyes recently. Green eyes that made me feel lost in the midst of some mystic forest with no way out. When was the last time I saw them…

He came out of nowhere. It was about two months ago when things started rearranging themselves for me. Yes. When I saw him again. He hadn't really changed. He still possessed that elegant nature and calmness that hid complete control of all cries of emotion.

But for a second I saw it. I've read somewhere that a person's eyes are supposed to be the window to their soul. Hm. Sometimes with him, yes. That brief second with him, yes. I saw it all. And I stopped seeing anything else.

He must have had a reason to come see me. Beneath all the formalities and *dropping by since I was in the area,* I know there must have been another reason. Or am I thinking too much of it? I can't tell. Trowa's not an open book for me to just read off his mind. He managed to infiltrate Oz and work right under their noses. He always seems to do things under a cover of something else. I'm what you'd call the opposite. Blunt? Hn. I don't like unnecessary things. But then again Trowa doesn't say unnecessary things. Why can't I make sense of this?

I give up for now. There must be a flaw in my logic somewhere. I push it to the back of my mind as I stare at the small screen across me.

3:24 AM.

Hn. Maybe I should just go ask him. Yes. That's what I'll do.

"Sorry sir, we're closed for tonight. Please come again tomorrow," I hear one of the circus clowns say. I can tell he's already annoyed with me. But then again I'm making myself an uninvited guest.

"Trowa Barton," I state out.

"Look, sir—" a guy holds his shoulder back before he finishes his sentence. "He's in the trailer in the back left, next to the lion cages."

"Hn." I acknowledge my thanks. I trudge away indifferently. Maybe I'll get Duo to teach me more vulgar words for future scenarios…

I go up to the door of the trailer, and lift my hand up, folding my fingers in. I don't even have to knock though. This guy's instincts truly are amazing. I rely on calculations. He always had his instincts.

He's already opened the door, and he's staring at me assiduously. I've never had this much trouble controlling my composure. I'm staring back straight into his soul. He's letting me. I wonder why he would do such a thing…

And then I see it. It hits me like a bullet piercing straight through my head. I can't help but loosen my lips till they lift at the edges slightly.

I've solved this puzzle. Him.

He quirks his left eyebrow up and then moves aside, out of the doorway for me to go in. I walk inside feeling like I've accomplished the most difficult mission I've ever come across.

He slowly shuts the door and turns around to lean his back to it, his hands folded in front of him.

"Heero."

"Trowa."

"What a pleasant surprise of you to drop by."

"I'm not dropping by."

"Oh."

If he was trying to express surprise, it certainly did not work. His face stayed as impassive as ever, eyes slowly heading to the ground. I knew the next question before he even asked it.

"Why are you here then?" It was asked out of sheer curiosity, and a tinge of hidden hope and delight.

"I quit."

This one seemed to surprise him. His eyes grew slightly larger and his lips parted imperceptibly. He was waiting for some explanation from me.

"Do you like your job Trowa?" I blurt out.

He blinked once.

Twice.

Then he shifted to go sit on the chair in the corner.

"It's alright. Catherine's getting married, so she doesn't perform with me as much. She'll stop performing soon."

Ah. I see. That's why he had come.

He's in his chair now, one leg crossed over the other, lean muscles flowing like waves under his clothes. Under his skin. That pale skin hidden under his sweater and tight white pants. My mind's wandering places again. I'm getting those same dreams that I've had for the past two months. Skin. His. Under mine. I knew there was always something about him. Something I couldn't quite make sense of, as if I'm trying to grasp water with bare hands. But in those dreams—I'd be watching green eyes beneath me, his skin, his touch-I force myself to snap back to the small trailer, to him sitting down right in front of me. I need to tell him. All my life I've been acting on my emotions, who knew it'd be so difficult to do that now…

"I quit." I tell him again, while sitting down at the opposite chair, with only a small table barring the distance between me and him.

"Working for Relena you mean?" he asks _slowly_ and _carefully_ as if he's translating it from another question hidden there, covering it with a casual inquiry. I straighten up and lock my gaze with his, drinking him in completely.

"Yes. How about you quit yours too?"

Now my hands are on the table, one on top of the other as if to tame it, to keep it behaved where it should be. Then he does the unthinkable. He grins. A genuine grin with no hidden secrets, with no hidden implications and a sheer gesture of contempt.

"You understand…." he murmurs slightly averting his eyes to the left, a hint of hesitation flickering across his face.

I don't even give him time to think again. In the flash of a second, my hand's across the table, grasping a chunk of his sweater and yanking him till his face is inches in front of mine.

We don't need words. I can read him as bright as day now. I gently inch forward, as his eyes shutter and his breath hastens, mingling his scent with mine. I lock our lips gently, feeling the soft texture, amazed at how his perfectly defined lips fit straight onto mine. He tastes so sweet, like a treat that you cannot help but indulge yourself in. My hand's loosening around his sweater and making it's way up to his neck, slithering and caressing the toned muscles beneath it. Then I make contact with his skin. Our lips have parted as we breathe each other in, but they still ghost onto each other, slowly sliding and touching, beckoning in a silent plea for another kiss. He tilts his head slightly and presses his lips on mine again. I take him in, wanting to taste him again, while my hand moves up his neck to the side of his face. I don't notice it until now but his hand is on top of mine that's sitting uselessly on the table. I feel his long fingers curve perfectly around the back of my hand and slip underneath like some acrobatic act until he's held my hand tightly.

We part and I look at him, out of breath and slightly flushed, feeling a heat wave surge through my body like an electric shock. I see the same condition on his face, but I can tell he's somewhat more flustered. Or is it that his skin's so pale that it shows easily? I can't tell. In fact, I don't care. He looks beautiful. Just like in those dreams. Well, it's becoming reality now. I smile at that. His face softens and he smiles back at me.

"Aishteru…" I murmur to the side of his cheek.

He leans onto me, "Me too Heero. Sorry I couldn't say it straightforward…"

"Hmm. I'll need more time with you to read you all then…think you'll be okay with that?"

He laughs softly, that laugh that only I have ever managed to get out of him.  
"You can have all the time you want." He's already on the bed, and I'm already on top of him, just like in those dreams, making them reality now.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R! and help me improve my fanfic writing :o


End file.
